nasafandomcom-20200215-history
John R. Dailey
|death_date= |image=Dailey JR.jpg |caption=General John R. Dailey |nickname= |birth_place= Quantico, Virginia |death_place= |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |allegiance= United States of America |branch= United States Marine Corps |serviceyears=1956-1992 |rank= General |unit= |commands=Marine Corps Research, Development and Acquisition Command 2nd Marine Aircraft Wing |battles=Vietnam War |awards=Distinguished Service Medal (2) Defense Superior Service Medal Distinguished Flying Cross Bronze Star |relations= |laterwork=Associate Deputy Administrator, NASA Director, National Air and Space Museum }} John R. Dailey (born February 17, 1934) is a retired United States Marine Corps four-star general who served as Assistant Commandant of the Marine Corps (ACMC) and Chief of Staff from 1990 to 1992, Acting Associate Deputy Administrator of the National Aeronautics and Space Administration (NASA) from 1992 to 1999; and director of the National Air and Space Museum (NASM) since 2000. His career in the Marine Corps spanned thirty-six years and included a wide variety of operational and staff assignments. He is a pilot with over 7000 hours in fixed and rotary wing aircraft. He has extensive command experience including the Marine Corps Systems Command and the Armed Forces Staff College. He flew 450 missions during two tours in Vietnam and has numerous personal decorations which he received for combat operations."General John R. Dailey", NASA. Biography John Dailey was born on February 17, 1934 in Quantico, Virginia. He earned a bachelor of science degree from the University of California, Los Angeles in 1956. Marine Corps career Upon graduation from UCLA, Dailey was commissioned a second lieutenant in June 1956. He completed The Basic School prior to flight training and was designated a Naval Aviator in July 1958. His operational experience includes over 7,500 flying hours in fighters; light attack, reconnaissance, and electronic warfare aircraft; transports; and helicopters. In 1972, Dailey served as Commanding Officer, Marine Composite Reconnaissance Squadron-l, and also commanded a Carrier Task Unit supporting combat operations in North Vietnam. During two tours in Vietnam, he flew 450 combat missions. Returning from overseas in May 1973, Dailey was assigned to the Aviation Weapons Requirements Branch, Headquarters Marine Corps, Washington, D.C. In 1975 he entered the National War College and, after graduation, returned to the Aviation Plans and Programs Branch at Headquarters Marine Corps. In 1978. Dailey took command of Marine Aircraft Group-ll, 3rd Marine Aircraft Wing, Marine Corps Air Station, El Toro. Then in July 1980 he assumed new duties as Chief of Staff, 3d Marine Aircraft Wing. He returned to Headquarters Marine Corps in July 1981 and was assigned as Head, Aviation Plans, Programs, Budget and Joint Doctrine Branch. After promotion to brigadier general in May 1982, General Dailey assumed the position of Assistant Deputy Chief of Staff for Aviation. In May 1985 he took command of the 1st Marine Amphibious Brigade, Kaneohe Bay, Hawaii. Dailey was promoted to major general on June 12, 1986, and took command of the 2nd Marine Aircraft Wing, Fleet Marine Force, Atlantic, Marine Corps Air Station Cherry Point, North Carolina. He was assigned duty as the Commandant, Armed Forces Staff College, Norfolk, Virginia, on July 30, 1987. General Dailey assumed command of the Marine Corps Research, Development and Acquisition Command, Washington, D.C., on August 21, 1989, and was appointed to the grade of lieutenant general on November 24, 1989. He was appointed to the grade of general and assumed the post as Assistant Commandant of the Marine Corps on August 1, 1990. Post-Marine Corps career After retirement from the Marine Corps, Dailey served as Associate Deputy Administrator, National Aeronautics and Space Administration from 1992 to 1999. While at NASA, General Dailey led the Agency reinvention activities initiated by the NASA Administrator, guiding the development of new management processes in the face of a reduced budget environment. Dailey serves as the Director of the National Air and Space Museum."Director Biography", NASM. Since assuming his position in 2000, Dailey has led efforts to expand the size and scope of the museum and increase public outreach. In 2003, in conjunction with the Centennial of Flight, the museum opened a second building, the Steven F. Udvar-Hazy Center in Chantilly, Va. More than 300 aircraft and space artifacts are housed in its two hangars: the Boeing Aviation Hangar and James S. McDonnell Space Hangar. In 2011, construction was completed on the center’s second and final component, a section devoted to preservation and restoration of the museum’s collection. While at the Smithsonian, he has been awarded the 2011 Lifetime Achievement Award by the University of California at Los Angeles, the Statesman of Aviation Award from the National Aeronautic Association, the Lifetime Achievement Award from the Wings Club, inducted into the Virginia Aviation Hall of Fame and the International Aviation Hall of Fame. Decorations and awards Dailey's personal decorations include: Notes References :''This article incorporates text in the public domain from the United States Marine Corps and NASA, which are part of the United States Government. * * * Category:1934 births Category:Living people Category:American military personnel of the Vietnam War Category:Assistant Commandants of the United States Marine Corps Category:Deputy Administrators of NASA Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Flying Cross (United States) Category:United States Marine Corps generals Category:University of California, Los Angeles alumni Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Service Medal (United States) Category:Recipients of the Bronze Star Medal Category:Recipients of the Air Medal Category:Recipients of the Defense Superior Service Medal